Unlikely Choice: The Medic and the Musician
by Tsuyu no Inochi
Summary: Hisagi Shuuhei - a virtuous shinigami who has always lived to attain certain goals. While convalescing after a fierce battle at the Fake Karakura Town, Hisagi finds an unexpected attraction, to an individual not of his choosing and an alliance under extreme circumstances? Will the Shinigami be forced to analyze what he wants versus what he truly needs.
1. Serenade and Therapy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach; it belongs totally to Tite Kubo. This is only a fanfic and just my preference and tribute to non-canon couples.

 **Authors Notes:** Hello everyone; it's been awhile. While working on the continuation of my Inuyasha story, I decided to a piece on the side to help with motivation. Not quite sure where this is headed. It may end up as a one-shot or full-length story; we'll just have to wait and see. Meanwhile, please, read, review and hopefully enjoy.

 **Prologue:**

It was almost midnight in the Seireitei. The heavens were a canvas of indigo blue, splattered with a myriad of stars. The moon hung low in the night sky, casting its glow over the lush grounds of the medical compound. Luminous light shone down upon a lone individual occupying the engawa.

Hisagi Shuhei, Lieutenant of the 9th Division, sat on the stairs of the medical barracks with a guitar across his lap. Masculine fingers plucked gently at the strings of the Di Giorgio classic, emitting euphonious acoustics that floated up and drifted out on the night breeze.

"Lieutenant…" a dulcet voice interrupted the moonlight serenade. "What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be resting." The accusation was subtle, but clear.

From his peripheral vision, Shuhei noticed Isane Kotetsu, Lieutenant of the 4th Division, strolling down the engawa, in search of him.

Tall and elegantly slender, Isane's short crop of silver hair seemed to reflect the moon's glow. Perfectly arched brows knitted together in a frown, as her gray eyes looked down on Shuhei with disapproval.

The woman stood directly behind Shuhei, towering over him with her hands resting in the folds of her shinigami robe. "Well…" she persisted, calmly looking down on her fellow lieutenant from his reclined position.

"I am resting," Shuhei answered smoothly, unperturbed by the halfhearted glare Isane was giving him. The vice-captain was as soft spoken as her superior, Captain Unohana Retsu, however, she lacked her senior's commanding presence.

"You know what I mean," Isane responded huffily, realizing her failed attempt at severity.

"Yeah… I know," Hisagi sighed, taking pity on her crestfallen expression. The 9th Division Lieutenant stood and slung the guitar over his shoulder by its strap. Without looking in her direction, Hisagi brushed past the tall woman and started moving down the engawa towards his assigned room within the medical barracks.

Isane watched closely, as Hisagi passed by. Normally, her fellow lieutenant's movements were lissome, his body resilient. Currently, his movements were stiff, his gait a bit unsteady. Hisagi's response time had also decreased, which was revealed during physical therapy sessions. It was a sure sign he was still convalescing. Which was one reason Isane had gone in search of him.

The Shinigami medic made no attempt to assist her fellow Lieutenant. She simply followed behind; deciding to stay close, just in case. Although Shuhei was not yet one hundred percent, Isane was amazed at how quickly he had recovered from his recent battles.

Aizen and his minions had been defeated. Through the efforts of Ichigo Kurasaki, Keisuke Urahara and the other Shinigami, they had finally managed to capture and seal the biggest traitor in the history of the Seireitei. Aizen had been tried and prosecuted for his crimes. The former 5th Division Captain was banished to Muken, a sub-prison, under guard of the 46 Chamber judges.

Unfortunately, there had been numerous fatalities during Aizen's siege on Soul Society and many had suffered both physical, as well as, mental anguish from his misdeeds. Such was the case with Hisagi Shuhei.

Even though Hisagi had recovered from the cracked ribs and fractured elbow from his battle with the beast, Allon, the cuts and contusions from his battle with Calius Findorr, not to mention the impalement from Hisagi's former captain, Kaname Tosen blade. Isane realized it was Tosen's betrayal that would take much longer to heal.

"Ah… um… how… how are you feeling?" Isane asked timidly from behind.

"Better," Hisagi answered bluntly, without turning around.

"Good!" the Shinigami medic exclaimed in animated fashion. "That… that's good, then," she stuttered and then searched for something more to say.

Isane wasn't good at initiating conversation. Actually, she preferred not drawing attention herself, although her height (over 6 feet) made that difficult. With eyes downcast, studying the wooden planks beneath her feet, the shinigami medic finally recalled the other reason for seeking out her patient.

"Oh, yes…" Isane's eyes lit up and she snapped her fingers in recollection. "I nearly forgot, Shuhei-san. I have a message from Unohana-taisho. The captain feels that…"

Hope flared within Hisagi chest at the mention of Captain Unohana's name. Eager for an early discharge, he stopped short and turned suddenly to the woman walking behind him. "What… what did the Capt… oof!?"

Isane looked up just as Hisagi turned and barreled into him. Lifting her hands to shield herself from the impact, the medic ended up bouncing off the solid wall of Hisagi's chest. A soft gasp escaped her lips, as she felt herself thrust back.

Sharp pains shot up Hisagi's ribcage. He dropped the guitar and immediately clutched his side with one hand. However, through the haze of pain, he saw Isane falling back and, instinctively, lurched forward with the other hand, reaching out for the woman. Hisagi's arm encircled Isane's waist and then hauled her against him.

Seconds ticked by, as both regained their equilibrium. Isane slowly opened her eyes to find herself in wrapped a tight embrace. Hisagi's dark head was wedged beneath her chin, his face pressed firmly into her cleavage.

"Uh… Shuhei-san?" Isane's cheeks flamed "Shuhe…" she began again, but stopped as she heard him groan. Tilting her head to the side, she looked down on her patient. From what she could see of Hisagi's face, his skin had paled to the point that the tattoos on his face stood out in contrast. The medic also noticed Hisagi's labored breathing and saw him clutching his ribcage.

" _What am I thinking?"_ Isane mentally questioned, dismissing her hentai thoughts. _"Hisagi's clearly in pain right now."_

Slowly disengaging herself, Isane stepped back. She placed a hand on Hisagi's chest to steady him, as he appeared to lurch forward. Next, she reached down and picked up the guitar. Rising, Isane shifted around and aligned her body with Hisagi's. She then eased her other arm around his waist, offering support.

"Come on," the medic gently nudged her patient forward.

"I… it's okay, Kotetsu-san," Hisagi grunted. "I can… I can manage."

"I'm sure you can, but you're my patient." Isane began firmly. Hisagi was trying to resist, but the medic tightened her grip. Although able to take on his full weight, she was careful to avoid his injured ribs. "Had you listened to me in the first place, this would not be necessary," Isane, took the opportunity to scold. "Now… just lean on me and I'll have you back in bed in no time."

Her own comment, once again, caused Isane's cheeks to flare. She recalled Hisagi's face buried in her chest and, oddly, the strait-laced medic experienced a sensation of decadence.

" _How would Hisagi be in bed, I wonder?"_ Isane thought and then grimaced. Her cheeks grew hot she wondered if she had voiced that aloud. Chancing a peek at her fellow lieutenant, she saw Hisagi's anguished face and his eyes were closed as he fought against the pain. The medic was relieved, as her patient was probably more focused on alleviating pain with each step than anything she may have said. With a reassured sigh, Isane slowly began maneuvering him back to his room.

Unbeknownst to Isane, she was not the only one blushing. Hisagi deliberately kept his eyes closed and face averted for the same reason. His ribs were with throbbing in pain, but another part of his anatomy was also throbbing, but for an entirely different reason.

After pulling Isane into his arms and saving her from taking a spill on the engawa floor, Hisagi had experienced a jolt of awareness. The Shinigami had to admit; he had never looked at Isane in the same way he had Rangiku Matsumoto. Well… at least, not until today.

Unlike the shy Isane, Rangiku reveled in her femininity. The 10th Division Lieutenant was bold, assertive and sexy as hell. Her assets were constantly on display, driving him and his good friend, Akira Izuru (3rd Division Lieutenant) and the majority of the male population of the Seireitei insane with want. Hisagi could never have imagined any sort of attraction for the timid Isane, but his response to her closeness was proof personified.

Hisagi recalled the feel of Isane in his arms. The medic had a slender waist that flared to hips that were round and curvaceous. Her breasts were more buxom than her shinigami robes let on and her skin smelled of fresh rose water. Even now, Hisagi's senses were filled with the woman's fragrant, yet subtle scent.

" _Kami-sama! Shuhei-san is heavier than he looks!"_ Isane thought as she staggered a little under his weight. Although of slender build, the man was solid muscle. Isane recalled the way she had bounced off his chest and thought of a well-rooted oak tree. Sturdy, resolute and reliable; that was the way she (and most) had always viewed Hisagi Shuhei.

The walk through the corridors of the medical barracks was done in total silence. Both Hisagi and Isane were lost in their own thoughts. This was the first time, other than immersing himself in his music, Hisagi had been able to forget Tousen's betrayal. Instead, his mind was filled with Isane's closeness; the hand encircling his waist, the brush of her hip against his, as she paced her stride to match his, were all having a stimulating effect on his senses.

Isane's thoughts, however, were on an alternate plane. Although initially responsive to Hisagi's closeness, her major concern now was to get her patient back to his room and rid herself of the excess weight. The guitar at her side was flapping around, which didn't help matters and each step was becoming increasingly harder. Isane gave a hefty sigh of relief as they finally rounded the corner of Hisagi's room.

"Here we are," the medic exhaled breathlessly. She leaned Hisagi briefly against the doorframe, not only to steady him, but to also catch her breath, before advancing further into the room. Guiding her charge to the bed, Isane allowed him to sit unattended; she stood by and watched him gingerly settle himself on the mattress.

"Thanks," Hisagi muttered. He watched her place the guitar next to him on the bed before looking down at his tabi clothed feet, still mulling over the odd reaction he was having to his fellow lieutenant.

"No problem," Isane smiled. "It's my job."

Arms akimbo, the shinigami medic leaned back, stretching tired back muscles from Hisagi's dead weight. A light popping sound released the tension and forced a soft moan from Isane's throat.

That sultry sound permeated Hisagi's senses, causing him to look up. His fellow lieutenant was arched back, stretching her limbs. The fabric of the shinigami robe stretched taut across the woman's breast, emphasizing their fullness. Hisagi could only stare.

"Ah… Kotetsu-san…," Hisagi began, his eyes glued to the voluptuousness. Isane stopped stretching and starting pounding a shoulder with her fist.

"Hmm," she murmured absently, still self-massaging her aching shoulder.

He forcibly dragged his eyes away from her tall figure and went back to examining his feet. "The message… from Unohana-taisho," Hisagi reminded her. "What was it?"

"Oh, right!" Isane piped up, but deliberately kept her voice low. She did not want to disturb the other patients, especially Ikkaku Madarame, who was in a room a few doors down. The 11th division 3rd seat, had been severely injured during his battle protecting one of the pillars surrounding Karakura Town.

Crouching down in front of Hisagi, Isane's eyes were intense as they made direct contact with her fellow Lieutenant's. "Unohana-taisho suggests psychotherapy sessions, starting… tomorrow."

"What the hell…!" Hisagi stopped abruptly, as Isane pressed a finger to her lips, signaling him to lower his voice. Slapping his forehead in frustration, Hisagi's hand slid down and he growled into a face-palm. Psych therapy? Hisagi felt he didn't need it… definitely didn't want it, but one did not question an order from Captain Retsu Unohana.

Isane was more aware of this than anyone; well… with the exception of Captain Juushiro Ukitake and Kyōraku Shunsui, two of the oldest Shinigami in Soul Society. There was also Genryūsai Yamamoto, who was the founder of the Gotei 13 and the one who had recruited Retsu Unohana. It was unfathomable and Isane had yet to figure out, how Unohana could speak so softly, smile so serenely, yet emit such a menacing aura.

Inching forward on one knee, Isane decided to take pity on Hisagi and deliver some good news. Reaching out, she cupped his chin in her hand and tilted his face up, forcing him to look at her.

"Therapy will be an hour each day in the East wing and…" Isane paused for affect, "… since you're being discharged after the first session, Captain Unohana expects you to show up every day at the appointed time. No excuses!"

Hisagi's dark eyes grew wide, as he realized what she was saying. "Discharged?" He repeated stupidly to match his expression. "Really?"

Isane smothered a giggle; a low, light tinkling sound, which reverberated and was reminiscent of the A chord of Hisagi's guitar.

"I thought you'd like to hear that," Isane smiled. Placing her hands on Hisagi's knees, she used them as leverage to push back and stand. "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't resist teasing," the medic continued to smile as she looked down on her patient. "The captain and I both know how badly you want to be out of here."

The hands at his knees created another jolt of awareness. From his peripheral vision, Hisagi watched Isane pick up the guitar, carry it to a chair at the foot of the bed and place it gently across the arms. The woman moved so silently, he noticed; not a sound, not even a flutter from her Shinigami robes.

Suddenly, she appeared in front of him again. Hisagi looked up just as Isane placed her hands lightly on shoulders, gently encouraging him to lie down. "Therapy's not so bad." He heard her voice from somewhere above; he also felt sleepy all of a sudden. Hisagi felt the mattress at his back before he realized the medic had administered a sleeping agent. But… when?

"When…?" Hisagi inquired in a drowsed stupor. His eyes blinked rapidly, fighting to keep them open and focused on Isane.

"Sedation kido." The medic answered smoothly, as she leaned over him. Isane's hands lightly caressed Hisagi's shoulders, as she continued to induce sedation. "Sorry, Shuhei-san, but this seems to be the only way to get you to listen to me. You _will_ rest this time, my fellow Lieutenant," Isane spoke in low tones.

Hisagi had finally keyed into pulsating hum from Isane's spiritual energy and felt himself going under. Gentle hands kneaded, massaged and caressed; his entire body felt good. Isane was so close; her warm breath, as well as her silver braids stroked his face and her soft, melodious voice was proving more of an aesthetic than the sedation.

For months, after the discovery of Aizen, Tosen and Gin's deceit and defection to Hueco Mundo, Hisagi had barely had a night of undisturbed sleep. In the absence of his former captain, Hisagi became leader of his division, bearing all responsibility. As the chief editor of the Seireitei Communication magazine, member of the Men's Shinigami Association and Lieutenant Yachiru's boy-Friday to the Women's Shinigami Association, Hisagi barely had time to think. Which was a good thing, these past few months. Practicing his guitar was the only outlet the Shinigami had.

"You don't appreciate good music," Hisagi murmured randomly, lulled deeper into slumber.

Isane raised an eyebrow at the offhanded comment. After a moment, she realized what he was referring to and decided to respond. "Oh, yes I do," she whispered, as she stopped the sedative massage. Her hands left his shoulders, slid down Hisagi's arms and she clasped his hands in hers. "I have noticed you've improved, Shuhei-san. The lessons with Kurosaki-san's friend, Chado, have really helped."

"Right… I'm… I'm good, right?" Hisagi's response was drawn out and slurred. Isane smiled inwardly, knowing her charge was definitely on his way to slumber land and she would not have to worry about him roaming around the barracks.

As Isane moved to get up, she made an attempt to disengage their hands, but her fingers were caught a tight grip. Suddenly, she was yanked forward and gave a surprised yelp, as her upper body was thrown across Hisagi's. Arms, like bands of steel, encircled her waist to hold her in place. The two were face-to-face, breast-to-chest; wide grey eyes peered down into slits of drowsed grey. Isane couldn't understand; after the amount of sedative administered, how could he still move?

Shu… Shuhei-san?" Isane began breathlessly, struggling to get free. However, Hisagi, even in a tranquilized state held her fast.

"Stop," he moaned softly. The friction between their bodies was heightening his arousal. Although the thought was enticing, he would never…

"Isane-chan," he pleaded, "…stop moving?"

It wasn't the desperation in his voice, nor him addressing her informally, but the endearment added to her name that finally settled Isane. Now still, she looked down into his eyes, amazed how clear they appeared even though he was highly medicated.

Hisagi's arm crept from Isane's waist, placing a hand at the small of her back. The hand inched up towards her neck, and fingers plunged into Isane's tousled silver mane at the nape. Pulling her face even closer to his, the Shinigami whispered, "Since you were wondering…" Hisagi slurred, "… I'm damned good in bed!"

Isane groaned, realizing she had indeed spoken her thoughts aloud and worst… Hisagi had overheard.

Lips just inches apart, the two simply stared in each other's eyes. For both, lust filled images permeated their thoughts. In her state-of-mind, unconsciously, Isane's lips parted in silent invitation. Hisagi noticed, and responded by tightening his grip in her hair and pulling her closer. Isane closed her eyes and waited.

Light snoring had Isane opening her eyes and she gasped to find that Hisagi had finally responded to the effects of the sedative and had fallen asleep. Blushing furiously, she scrambled to get up, but even asleep, Hisagi still had her pinned down. Talk about pent-up frustration.

Twisting and turning, pushing and pulling with no effect, Isane was afraid she would be stuck to Hisagi's chest until morning. Beads of sweat had appeared on her brow as she struggled with the drugged Shinigami.

"I can't believe this," Isane growled, exasperated between struggles.

"Neither can I," a voice announced from the doorway. "Is this a new kind of therapy, Kotetsu-san?"

Isane froze, recognizing the voice immediately. Swiveling her head to the side as best she could with Hisagi's fingers woven tightly in her hair, she angled her body against the bed to get a view of the doorway. Of all the individuals that could have walked in on her predicament, why did it have to be this one?

"Oh… eh, Unohana-taisho!" Isane feigned an over bright smile and sent a theatrical wave to address her superior. "I would give a proper greeting, but as you can see, I'm a little tied up right now."

Til next chapter...


	2. What is this Feeling?

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Bleach; it belongs totally to Tite Kubo. This is only a fanfic and just my preference and tribute to non-canon couples.

 **Authors Notes:** Hello everyone; sorry for the long delay. I wasn't quite sure when posting the first chapter exactly where this was going to go, but I've decided to pursue this story. However, based on work, classes and other fanfics, I cannot promise monthly updates. But… I have some great ideas for the outcome.

Many thanks to XXinsidemymindXX for your review and advice. I love motivation from my readers – Arigatou gozaimasu! And also thanks to my 2 guest reviewers; please open an account here, if only to read. That way I can put a name to the individuals reading my stories. It's more personal and we have a connection.

For now - please, read, review and hopefully enjoy.

 **Chapter 1**

Pristine beige walls matched the coordinating honey colored tile on the floors of the Sogo Kyugo Tsumesho halls. The smell of antiseptic and disinfectant permeated the air of the medical ward, yet the well-maintained ventilation system helped produce a light and airy feel. Compared to the previous week following the fake Karakura Town battle and Aizen's defeat, the halls of the 4th Division were nearly empty.

Several days ago, stretchers were lined against the walls because of room shortage; gurney's rolled rapidly down corridors in response to the number of Gotei 13 members and Shinigami injured during the invasion. The medical staff and relief teams were in full-force, expediting first-rate medical care. Today, however, there was no sign of the chaos from before.

In the aftermath of the battle, the Shinigami, who sustained minor injuries, had been discharged, some admitted for extensive care and, the more critical cases, transferred for advanced treatment. Currently, there were more staff and visitors, than patients at the facility.

Strolling down the sanitized corridors, Shuhei Hisagi had left his daily psyche session and now, instead of heading back to his desk at Seireitei Communications, he found himself wandering the halls of the medical barracks. Each day, following his session, Hisagi would routinely, yet discreetly roam around trying to catch a glimpse of a certain silver-haired Lieutenant; however, he had not seen her once since his discharge.

Six days ago, Capt. Unohana had signed Hisagi's discharge papers on the condition that he return every day for therapy; five nights ago, Isane Kotetsu had put him under sedation using a most enticing and titillating method. The woman's hands had worked magic; Hisagi had not felt so relaxed nor aroused in months. From the moment the medic had placed her hands on his shoulders, she had eased the tension from his responsibilities, his captain's betrayal and his guilt at Kaname Tosen's death at his hands.

Although therapy was gradually helping, Hisagi was finally able to discuss his former captain with an open mind to his therapist, Isane's care and concern during his convalescence had provided a peace-of-mind that was instantaneous. However, it was that last night before his discharge that he began to see his fellow lieutenant in a different light.

Isane's gentle hands, melodious voice, large candid eyes and smooth alabaster skin with a hint of rose scent were all entrenched in Hisagi's mind. Closing his eyes, he envisioned holding her close again, anticipating the sight, smell, and touch of Isane Kotetsu; not the 4th Division lieutenant, but the woman.

"Yoo-hoo… Shuhei!"

The Shinigami jumped guiltily at the direction of his thoughts, and turned to see Lt. Rangiku Matsumoto hurrying towards him, waving anxiously. Before moving in her direction, Hisagi's eyes made a quick sweep of the area, once more, in search of Isane.

"Well, well – when did you get out?" Rangiku inquired on a teasing note, as she approached. "You look none the worse for wear," she commented, slapping him on the back.

"Been discharged nearly a week," Hisagi informed her. "It's good to see you back on your feet, Rangiku. How's Momo-chan?" The Shinigami asked after Lt. Hinamori, who was severely injured during the battle. "I hear she was transferred to the 12th Division for organ regeneration."

"That's right," Rangiku said solemnly. "Hitsugaya-taisho is beating himself up about it, but… she's in good hands with Kurotsuchi's team."

"Ugh! You don't know how it pains me to admit that," Rangiku added with an exaggerated shudder, referring to the fiendishly weird 12th division captain.

Hisagi gave a slight smile at Rangiku's antics. Although worried about Momo and her captain, not to mention the death of her friend, Gin Ichimaru - former 3rd Division captain, she still managed a brave front. "Have you gone to see her yet?" the Shinigami inquired.

"I went, but…" she heaved a sigh and shrugged her shoulders, causing her breast to bounce and Hisagi's eyes were, naturally, drawn to the voluptuous mounds on display. "I mean – she's not even awake yet," Rangiku muttered.

As always, Hisagi enjoyed an eyeful of Rangiku's assets; however, it reminded him of another pair just as ample and soft, yet enticingly concealed.

"As long as you're there for her when she does," the Shinigami added meaningfully. Rangiku's situation with Gin was similar to his and Tosen's, and yet, Hisagi had no desire to open up to her or share his feelings, and it was obvious she felt the same.

"Yeah – thanks, I will." Rangiku dropped her façade for a moment, showing her softer side and then, suddenly, the wall was back in place. "So, what are you doing hanging around here?" she asked.

"Therapy," Hisagi was blunt. "Unohana-taisho felt it was necessary. My session just ended," the lieutenant lied smoothly. "I was on my way to the editor's office."

"Oooh… that's great," Rangiku laughed and hooked her arm through her fellow lieutenants'. "Let's go have a drink somewhere?"

"It's the middle of the day." Hisagi reminded her.

"So what.?" The 10th division lieutenant drew back, her blue eyes wide. "We need a schedule now to throw back a few?"

"Rangiku…" Hisagi began with a sigh, but his excuse was interrupted by a squeal of delight erupting from Rangiku; the Shinigami looked up to find her looking down the corridor at a group of individuals moving in their direction. Within that group was the woman Hisagi had been searching for the entire week.

"Isane-chan!" Rangiku waved, capturing the other woman's attention.

Hearing her name called, Isane peered around the two nurses walking in front and noticed her fellow lieutenant. "Ah… Rangiku-san!" she inclined her head, acknowledging her presence and held up a finger, requesting a moment.

Turning back to her subordinate, Isane briefly placed a hand on the shoulder of Harunobu Ogido of the relief team. The medic appeared to be instructing Harunobu, as her hands were animated as she spoke. Concluding her coaching, Isane gave her subordinate a shy smile and then turned to head in Rangiku's direction.

Hisagi noticed the exchange and felt a small jolt, watching Isane with Harunobu. The team leader was tall, handsome and a competent medic. He also spent a lot of time around Isane, but Hisagi had always known that, so why did it, all of a sudden, bother him?

"Ooh! You naughty girl," Rangiku tittered and moved forward to greet her comrade. "Ogido-san gets better looking each time I see him," the redhead teased. "Tell me, Isane-chan, what instructions were you giving the boy, hmmm?"

"Ah!" Isane gasped and blushed a lovely pink. "The things you say, Rangiku-san," she murmured. "We were just discussing… oh, Shuhei-san!"

Hisagi stepped forward, as the silver-haired medic noticed him for the first time. He watched as she clasped her hands together in front and bowed to him in greeting, her eyes casts to the floor. Even as she straightened, the woman still averted her eyes.

"Kotetsu-san," Hisagi returned the greeting.

"How are your sessions going?" Isane inquired politely.

"Troublesome," he answered.

"Boooring!" Rangiku chimed in, her eyes shifting between Isane and Hisagi. "Honestly, you two have known each other for ages. Why are you still so formal with each other? It's like were at a tea party or something. Lighten up, would you?"

"Isane!" Rangiku turned to the medic. "Shuhei was under your care while he was here, for heaven's sakes. Didn't you two develop some kind of nurse/patient bond?" The redhead included Hisagi in the question.

"Ah… well, that's not…" Isane stuttered, as Rangiku's comment brought back a memory of being held in strong arms and awaiting a kiss that never happened. Searching for a response, Isane turned to Hisagi and immediately regretted it.

Rangiku's comment had only enhanced the memory Shuhei had remembered the past week. The shinigami's eyes had narrowed to slits, as they roamed Isane's statuesque form, recalling every detail (what he could remember before passing out) from their last encounter. As she turned to him, he smirked at her heightened color, realizing she was also remembering.

"Leave her alone, Rangiku," Shuhei said, and then added. "You know Kotetsu-san's a bit shy. Unlike you, everyone can't easily connect to others, you know."

Although his response had saved her from answering, Isane bristled at Shuhei's assumption. Feeling offended, Isane whispered, "That's not true." Just because she had trouble conversing, did not mean he could label her an introvert.

"By the way, Kotetsu-san," Hisagi continued, with a glint in his eye. "My last night here you administered medication. Is there any way I could get a prescription for that… you know, to take home?"

"Medication?" Isane questioned. Her brow furrowed as she tried to recall.

"It was a sleep inducer, I think." Hisagi informed her. "It put me out like a light, and I had the most tantalizing dreams."

Isane's doe-like gray eyes grew wide, as she caught on to his reference and blushed to the roots of her silver hair. "Tha… that's only available fo - for inpatients," she stuttered.

"That's too bad." Hisagi managed to keep a straight face, although he was thoroughly enjoying the medic's discomfort. "It was some good stuff."

Isane gasped and, unconsciously, her hand fluttered to her throat. Clutching the collar of her Shinigami robes, Isane's scrambled brain could not come up with a decent rebuttal.

"Vice-Captain!"

Drawing her eyes away from Hisagi's mocking glare and Rangiku's puzzled expression, Isane turned to find 3rd seat Hanataro Yamada running towards them. The boy pulled up short and bent over, breathing heavily from his sprint from Capt. Unohana's office.

Hantaro was the leader of the 14th relief team. For one so young, he was a gifted healer and after his exploits with Ichigo Kurosaki, his talents were finally recognized by their captain.

"We have an emergency!" Hanataro finally managed. "On Unohana-taisho's orders, we have to report to the Rukongai – southern region, district 17."

"What's going on?" Rangiku asked.

"We're not sure yet!" Hanataro said. "We received a radio transmission from the squad sent earlier, requesting backup."

"The south region is mostly uncharted territory," Hisagi stated. "We're only familiar with the Inuzuri District; are you sure, Hanataro?"

"I'm sure," the boy nodded with confidence. He removed a slip of paper from inside his keso and waved it around. "The captain even wrote it down for me."

In a flash, Shuhei snatched the paper from Hanataro, but before he could read it, Rangiku plucked it nimbly from his fingers and handed it over to Isane.

"What do you think you're doing, Shuhei?" Rangiku demanded. "It's a captain's orders and not one from your division! What's with you today?"

"Thanks, Rangiku," Isane said and shot a glare at Hisagi before unfolding the note to read her captain's orders. "We'd better go," the medic said to Hanataro, once she was done and then turned to her fellow lieutenants. "We'll catch up later Rangiku… Hisagi-san." she bowed. "Come Yamada-san!" Both Isane and the boy strode quickly down the corridor and out of the barracks.

"What the hell?" Shuhei confronted Rangiku. "You know that territory's unmapped."

"It's an order," the redhead stated. "Unohana-taisho would never send her squad into danger. What are you so worked up about?"

"Never mind!" Hisagi brushed past Rangiku and walked briskly down an opposite corridor. "I'll ask her myself," he muttered, meaning Retsu Unohana – 4th Division Captain.

"Hey!" Rangiku yelled after his retreating form. "You promised me a drink!"

 **XxXxX**

From the window of her office, Capt. Unohana watched the activity below. Isane was organizing a small team to accompany her and Hanataro to the Rukongai district. Both her vice-captain and leader of the relief team had enough skill and experience for this particular mission.

Stepping back, Unohana leaned on her desk and looked down on the map at the center. Her eyes fell on the red pushpin, which indicated the location of the last radio transmission from the research team dispatched, and she frowned. The area of the southern region was mostly wasteland, with a small population of residents.

The original team's mission was to retrieve the 'Melilot' plant, which only grew in that area. The plant contained properties of an anticoagulant that aided in thinning the blood to prevent clotting. Every three to four months a team was sent to collect the plants that grew wildly in the region. What could have occurred to delay their return and why did the team request back-up and medical relief?

A sharp rap on the door pulled Unohana from her thoughts and, pushing away from her desk, she moved to her chair, took a seat and bid entrance. The door swung open, Shuhei Hisagi entered, bowed and then turned to close the door behind him.

"Unohana-taisho," Hisagi greeted the captain and bowed again, remaining that way until the woman spoke.

"Yes, Lieutenant, what brings you here?"

"I understand you're sending a team to RS17," Hisagi stated.

"Yes… but what has that to do with you?" Unohana inquired.

"Ah… well, it's just little is known about that area of the Rukongai," the Shinigami began. "I happened to be present when Hanataro brought your order to Lt. Kotetsu and noticed you have no combatants accompanying them."

Unohana leaned back in her seat and her hands formed a raised steeple, as she made direct eye contact with Hisagi. "Is that… necessary," she asked, but before Shuhei could respond the captain continued.

"It is true not much is known about district 17, but this is not our first venture to that area. For your information, Lieutenant, we have accessed that area for holistic medicines for several years now," Unohana informed Hisagi. "And, for the record, my lieutenant is also a combatant. Kotetsu-san may not have your level of skill, but she is capable."

"I don't doubt that Unohana-taisho," Hisagi began, "However, events have occurred in the Rukongai in the past; we really shouldn't take any chances that something may go wrong."

Straightening in her seat, Unohana leaned forward, and her steeple hands rested on her desk. She closed her eyes and a beatific smile formed on her face, as she asked, "Are you questioning my authority, Lieutenant?"

Hisagi drew back, as Unohana's aura struck him. How could she smile so serenely, yet emit such a menacing air? There have been numerous stories from Shinigami regarding the 4th Division captain's angelic countenance which masked something much deeper and sinister. No wonder Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku never overstepped their bounds or challenged her.

"No captain, that was not my intent, " Hisagi answered and bowed respectfully. "I apologize for disturbing you." Hisagi stood and backed toward the door, but Unohana's voice stopped him.

"Have you ever heard of the 'Florence Nightingale Syndrome,' Lieutenant?" she asked suddenly.

"Ah… yes, I've heard of it," Hisagi responded. "I'm not quite sure what it is though."

"Well, to give a brief description, it's a condition where a caregiver develops feelings, romantic or otherwise, for their patient," Unohana explained. "In your case, I believe it is the reverse. But no need to worry, once you fully recover, those feelings will fade."

"Kotetsu-san has taken care of you, and you have now developed some feelings because of her nurturing," the captain continued. "You want to protect her, which is why you are sticking your nose into something that does not concern you."

Hisagi opened his mouth to deny it, but stopped, exhaled slowly and gradually relaxed. There could be some validity to Unohana's argument. Maybe this attraction to Isane was temporary, one that had relieved the stress he had been under the past several months. However, that did not alleviate his concerns.

"Since you're adamant about this," Unohana began, "I give you permission to accompany the relief team. That way you won't face reproof for disobeying a captain's orders."

Hisagi looked up surprised; had she read his mind or body language? Was it plastered to his forehead that the moment he left this room, he had planned to follow the relief team and ensure Isane's safety?

Unohana stood and motioned Hisagi to come forward. As he approached, she pointed to the map on her desk to reveal the location of the last transmission. "As you obviously already know," Unohana began with sweet sarcasm, "District 17 is a wasteland. The temperature is hot during the day, but once the sun sets, the degree will drop quickly and so low, not even raised reiatsu will be sufficient to keep warm. It's similar to the desert in the human world. That is my only concern at this time," she informed Hisagi. "Make sure the team is out before nightfall."

"Yes, captain!"

As Unohana turned back to the window, she looked down and noticed the courtyard below was empty. "Oh… it seems you'll have to catch up," she said. "Kotetsu-san's team has already left." Receiving no answer, Unohana turned to an empty room; Hisagi was gone.

End chapter…

Til next time!


	3. Operation Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach; it belongs totally to Tite Kubo. This is only a fanfic and just my preference and tribute to non-canon couples.

 **Authors Notes:** Ohayou mina-san!

Next chapter is up and I've made a few changes and decisions about this story. First, I'm changing the title. The reason is, I've decided, similar to my Inuyasha fanfics, to make this a Bleach trilogy. I'm trying decide now of the pairings.

The titles will remain – "Unlikely Choice", which will relate to all 3 stories, the subtitles, however, will differ with each story.

Thanks again, XXinsidemymindXX for your review and your continuous advice and support. I'll make it through, so stick around, okay?

For now - please, read, review and hopefully enjoy.

 **Chapter 2**

It was midday in the Seireitei, well past the lunch hour and the sun, overhead, beamed down on the group traveling below. The summers were hot in the Soul Society, but with the low humidity, the heat was comfortable enough to enjoy, which was good considering the mandatory Shinigami robes worn.

An assembled team, composed of five members, was now in route to the south side. Team leader and vice-captain, Isane Kotetsu, was an expert medic with a broad range of healing proficiencies, 7th seat, Hanataro Yamada, was gifted in restorative kido with progressing surgical skills.

The other three members of the group were fresh out of Shinto Academy. Ume was a critical care nurse; both Masaru and Eiji were emergency paramedics. Although each had graduated tops in their class, this was their first mission. Each was adequately equipped with supplies and provisions for the Rukongai rescue mission.

The three trainees exchanged lively banter as they walked, however, the conversation between Isane and Hanataro was more solemn in nature. The boy seemed anxious; his hands fluttered about as he talked and the vice-captain appeared pensive, listening intensely and calmly assessing his words.

"Now that you've filled me in on all the details, Hanataro, it does seem strange." Isane pondered his question. The more information received from her subordinate, the more her suspicions grew.

"District 17 is a wasteland with a sparse population. Other than the medicinal herbs, I don't think there is much else," Isane stated.

"Now, back to the radio transmission," she continued, looking down on Hanataro. "You said that you were able to decipher that team members had been injured, but there was no mention of how or why; is that right?"

"That's why I asked if you thought it was strange, Vice-captain," Hanataro said, struggling to keep pace with Isane's long-legged stride. "I was there when Capt. Unohana received the radio call," he informed her. "There was a lot of interference; the transmission was staticky; it faded in in and out and then…" he paused for effect, "… the message abruptly cut off."

"Hmmm." Isane's gray eyes narrowed in speculation. "Do you think something or someone could have deliberately interfered with the transmission?" she asked.

"That's possible," Hanataro responded. "Five months ago, I traveled with the previous team to collect the medicinal plants from that area, and I can tell you there is nothing on those flatlands that could jam a radio signal; no mountain ranges - nothing."

"You're right," Isane agreed. "A few years back, the captain and I led the first team to the 17th district; I doubt the area has changed much."

"I wonder if radio waves can be absorbed using a type of metal or material as an electric conductor. That's the closest method I can think of to block a transmission," thought Isane.

"I guess that means someone let us hear what they wanted us to hear," Hanataro replied with surprising insight. "Maybe the distress call was made to lure us there, which means this could be a…"

"Trap," Isane finished for him.

"Whaaaat!" Hanataro screeched, came to an abrupt stop and turned wide eyes to his superior. Although the boy had made the deductions himself, he was now panicking that his conclusions may have been right.

"Do - do you think the captain knows?" he asked and before Isane could answer, Hanataro went into full panic mode.

"It… it's just us - the five of us!" The boy looked over his shoulder at the 'fresh-out-of-the-academy' Shinigami. Besides healing kido, they were only equipped with the basics of 'Bakudo' and 'Hoho'. "We don't even have a combatant to back us up," he cried.

Isane watched Hanataro work himself into a nervous frenzy; the boy was wringing his hands together and imagining the worst scenario possible.

Undoubtedly, Unohana was aware of the situation, thought Isane, as not much got past her captain. Therefore, there must be a reason that she, a cowardly medic and a team of rookies were being sent to the southern Rukongai district.

Stopping at the entrance of the south gate, Isane turned, looked down on Hanataro and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Trust our captain," she murmured. "If Unohana-Taichou sent us here suspecting a ruse, then I can assure you she felt we were capable of handling the situation."

"As a member of the 4th Division," Isane began, "… our first duty is to administer medical care and give aid to those in need. Whatever is going on in District 17, our fellow Shinigami have requested our help, and it is our duty to respond."

"Listen, Hanataro." Isane stooped down and put her face on a level with his, her hands resting on her knees. "Since becoming a member of the Gotei 13, I've worked closely with captains and other lieutenants and learned that, on occasion, our superiors would test our abilities. Shinigami from each division are expected to hone their skills and grow – physically, mentally and spiritually. We must face challenges, not run from them."

"Since our captain sent us," Isane continued, "she must have felt that we possessed a certain quality or skill that would benefit this mission. Therefore, we must perform and show her we are capable. Do you understand?"

Hanataro stopped fidgeting and allowed the lieutenant's words to sink in. Isane was right, the safety of his comrades was a priority and to protect them he, one day, wanted to be as strong as a captain. "Hai!" the young medic shouted; next, he stood at attention, raised a hand to his forehead and performed a military-like salute.

Isane giggled in response; she noticed Hanataro's blue eyes had hardened, and resolve had replaced the fear in them. Smiling at his courage, she lifted a hand to his dark hair and gave it a quick tousle before dropping it to her side.

"Remember… on this mission, you're my second in command, Yamada-Nana-Seki," Isane addressed him by his title. "If I'm otherwise engaged or occupied, the others will turn to you for guidance. Don't let us down, okay," she said with a smile.

'Tenshi' – the word rose, unbidden, to Hanataro's mind, as he watched Isane beam a soft, angelic smile. It was similar to Unohana's except, unlike the captain's, he didn't feel threatened or creeped out about it.

"Hai," the boy whispered softly. He was mesmerized by the shy smile that softened her features; wisps of silver hair fluttered over her brow and slender braids dangled adoringly over a shoulder. The only things missing were a set of wings and a halo encircling her head.

"Vice-captain," Hanataro addressed his superior.

"Yes."

"You're really pretty when you smile," the boy stated dreamily and then blushed fiery red, realizing he had spoken his thoughts aloud.

Isane jerked up in surprise, but her cheeks stained pink at the compliment. "Uh… oh, thanks, Hanataro, that's, um - very sweet."

A roaring laugh startled both Shinigami but broke the awkward moment between the two. Isane and Hanataro turned to see the keeper of the 'Red Hollow Gate,' seated adjacent to the entrance.

"Higonyudo-dono," Isane greeted and bowed to the keeper of the Shuwaimon.

Same as the other three gatekeepers of the Seireitei, Higonyudo was a giant, who stood nearly as tall as the gates themselves. He wore the standard Shinigami garb, but on his head he wore a white scarf tied in an Arab style.

"Well, well… if it ain't big sister Kotetsu!" Higonyudo's voice seemed to echo through the Seireitei. "It's been awhile young lady. Captain Unohana treatin' ya well? How's yer Lil' sister? Catchin' em kinda young, ain't ya?" He looked, meaningfully, down on Hanataro, as he prattled on.

The lieutenant looked uncomfortable at Higonyudo's teasing and ignored the smothered laughter coming from her trainees. Other than the tell-tale blush staining her cheeks, Isane appeared unaffected.

"You're right, Higonyudo-dono, it has been awhile. Yes – the captain is most gracious, and Kiyone is doing fine." Turning slightly to the young medic beside her, Isane introduced Hanataro and the others to the gatekeeper.

"Hey, I know you – the Lil' sewer rat of the 4th division," Higonyudo stated.

"Higonyudo-dono!" Isane gasped, "That's… that's quite enough," she snapped quietly, not pleased with his choice of words. The giant was too outspoken, but he had always been that way. Both she and her sister had known Higonyudo long before they had entered the academy, which is why he addressed her with less formality and more familiarity.

Before their days in the academy, Kiyone's fascination with the Rukongai had kept them in trouble with all four gatekeepers. After labeling them adventure seeking urchins by the 'gatekeeper quartet', Higonyudo had at least allowed them to look out over the walls. To this day, and much to Isane's chagrin, the keeper of the Shuwaimon never thought before he spoke.

Hanataro was a sensitive, as he was already worried about their current mission. Isane did not want Higonyudo's words to have an adverse effect on the boy's performance. The young medic had enough on his mind, and Isane had a feeling she was going to need one hundred percent of his skills before this mission was over.

A soft chuckle caught her attention and Isane turned to look down on Hanataro. The boy was wearing a smug smile with his chest puffed out.

"That's me!" Hanataro pointed to himself with pride. "I know these sewers like the back of my hand; I've crossed every inch and corner of the Seireitei underground. Matter of fact, I'm sure that's why Captain Unohana chose me for this mission."

"Ya' got that right, kid!" Higonyudo said and then laughed heartily. "Don't look so shocked, older Kotetsu," the giant guffawed, not holding back his mirth. "Did ya' think I was goin' ta open the gate for ya'? You oughta know better'n that."

"Over there!" The giant, still laughing, pointed to a steel door embedded in the ground next to the wall. "That's yer route."

"Sorry, Vice-captain," Hanataro said, meeting her eyes. "I thought you knew."

"It's okay," Isane smiled. The sewers didn't bother her; after all, not many knew of her exploits before becoming a lieutenant, trailing after Kiyone to keep her out of trouble. The two had traveled the sewers, as well as discovered multiple entrances and exits in aid of her sister's attempts to visit the Rukongai.

"Don't let 'Miss sweetness and light' over here fool ya,'" Higonyudo announced, meaning Isane. "The lieutenant here's got more mettle than she lets on. Ain't gotta worry about her, but - cain't say the same for that one." The gatekeeper pointed to a shivering Ume and left the rest unsaid. The girl's eyes were wide, her expression one of disgust and she kept moaning about foul smells and mice.

"Not mice," Higonyudo corrected, "Ya mean rats."

Ume emitted a screech of terror and Isane turned to the giant, giving him the evil eye. "You're not helping," Isane admonished.

"Humph! Wasn't tryin'," he spat back, undaunted.

"Hanataro," Isane began and spun the boy around by the shoulders. "You, Eiji and Masaru head over to the entrance and wait for me there," the 4th Division lieutenant gave the order. "I'll take Ume aside and get her settled." Moving toward the shrieking girl, she stopped momentarily to issue a warning to Higonyudo.

"One of these days…" Isane began.

"What'cha gonna do?" The giant asked, clearly not intimidated. "Don't go getting' ahead of yerself, girl. It's way too soon for ya' to mess with me, older Kotetsu," the giant teased. "Try in a hunered years or so."

 **XxXxX**

Darting through the streets of the Seireitei, Hisagi raced to catch up to Isane's team. After leaving Unohana's office, the Shinigami had rushed over to the 9th Division barracks to retrieve his zanpakuto. Unfortunately, he was accosted by the staff at 'Seireitei Communications', who bombarded him with questions about editing and newly released publications, thus delaying him further. Timewise, the medical team had about an hour head start on him.

As Hisagi reached the south wall he realized, Isane and the others would have to take an alternate route to get to the Rukongai. It was a rule that the four gates of Soul Society remain closed at all times. However, there were exceptions – a direct command from Captain-Commander Yamamoto or an extreme emergency, such as an attack or a threat to Soul Society. Based on the map Capt. Unohana had shown him; Hisagi presumed the medical team would detour through the sewers.

As he ran along the south wall, Hisagi's eyes searched for the entrance to a manhole large enough to accommodate the five-member medical entourage. As he passed an alcove embedded in the wall, the Shinigami skidded to a halt just as Higonyudo ducked under the opening and towered over him.

"Oi! Lt. Hisagi-san!" the giant boomed a greeting. "Haven't seen ya' since ya' got beat down by Yumichika-san." Higonyudo shook his head remembering the fight on the rooftop, where a fifth seat Shinigami bested a lieutenant. "Where ya' headed?"

"Ah… Higonyudo-dono!" Hisagi bowed, returning the greeting and cringed at the memory. "It's been awhile, and... Yumichika cheated," he murmured under his breath.

With his arms folded across his chest, the giant looked disbelievingly down on Hisagi and snorted, "Yeah, right."

Ignoring the skepticism, "I'm currently assisting the 4th Division on a mission," the Shinigami announced.

"Oh! You're with Lt. Kotetsu-san's group."

"That's right. By any chance, have you seen them and which manhole leads to district 17?" Hisagi asked, looking around.

"Over there!" Higonyudo pointed to his left. "The large one; a few feet away, near the end of the wall. Older-Kotetsu and the others went down about twenty minutes ago," he said.

"Twenty minutes?" Hisagi asked in surprise. Isane had left before he stopped by 'Seireitei Communications', that was over an hour ago. Although satisfied by the delay, Hisagi was wondering the cause when Higonyudo obligingly supplied the information.

"One of the medics got spooked about goin' into the sewers; it took Kotetsu-san some time to calm the girl down."

"Ah, I see. Thanks!" Hisagi bowed again and then turned to head in the direction Higonyudo had pointed, but the giant's voice stopped him.

"I know Kotetsu-san can take care of herself, but… well, just make sure nothin' happens to her, okay?" He inquired of Hisagi. "Lil' Kotetsu would lose it if anything happened to her big sis."

Higonyudo was well known for his sarcastic wit and unsubtle innuendos; however, right now, he appeared quite sincere, which surprised Hisagi. It seemed the giant had a soft spot for the Kotetsu sisters.

"You have my word," the Shinigami vowed with a nod and realized how strongly he felt. Not wanting to dwell on his feeling at the moment, he moved swiftly toward the metal door and jumped down into the darkness.

As soon as his feet touch the concrete floors of the sewer, Hisagi took off running. It was cooler in the underground cesspit, but the smell of rotting eggs and sulfur permeated the air. The tunnel was a large circular drum and, to avoid getting his feet damp, the Shinigami hopped from the moss covered floor onto the walkway.

Captain Unohana must have had suspicions about the distress call. However, knowing that, Hisago could not understand why she chose to send a small group of amateurs with a seemingly non-combative Vice-captain?

" _For the record, my lieutenant is also a combatant. Kotetsu-san may not have your level of skill, but she is capable of handling herself."_

Unohana's words rang in Hisagi's ear and then, he also recalled Higonyudo's.

" _I know Kotetsu-san can take care of herself, but… well, just make sure nothin' happens to her, okay?"_

Was Isane as capable as those two seemed to believe, Hisagi wondered. Her medical skills were superior and were the reason she held the position of Vice-captain of the 4th division. It wouldn't be long before the medic was on par with her mentor and captain. Isane's kido skills were decent, and Hisagi smiled remembering one particular healing spell he enjoyed immensely; however, what he had seen of her combat skills left a lot to be desired.

Racing down the sewer ravines, Hisagi wondered why he felt panicked. He had fought with, and alongside, plenty of his Shinigami comrades - Akira, Renji, Rangiku, Madarame, even Rukia, but he had never felt the urgency that he did now. Generally, he was composed during missions; what was different this time?

" _Have you ever heard of the 'Florence Nightingale Syndrome,' Lieutenant?"_

Once again, Unohana's voice replayed in his head.

" _It's a condition where a caregiver develops romantic feelings for their patient. In your case, I believe it is the reverse. Kotetsu-san has taken care of you, and you have now developed some feelings because of her nurturing. You want to protect her, which is why you are sticking your nose into something that does not concern you."_

That may be true, but Hisagi was not one to just accept the opinion of another. Although baffled by the sudden attraction for the silver-haired lieutenant, he was hell-bent on discovering the reason.

" _No need to worry, once you fully recover, those feelings will fade."_

Hisagi wasn't so sure about that. The sense of lust may fade, even the quixotic state-of-mind, but now that Hisagi had come to know Isane as a person, not just a comrade or fellow lieutenant, he would always maintain warm feelings toward her.

"I'll find out," Hisagi murmured, as he hurried to catch up to the woman who had dominated his thoughts since the last night at the medical barracks. Besides, the attraction wasn't one-sided, the shinigami had noticed Isane's reaction while sedating him the last night at the medical barracks.

" _It's not just me. Kotetsu's feeling something too,"_ he thought to himself.

"I'll find out." The Shinigami sounded determined. "I've never half-assed anything, and I'm not about to start now."

With that said, Hisagi's impatience grew, along with his reiatsu and decided to use shunpo to catch up to the Isane and the others. The sooner he solved the mystery of the relief team, the sooner he could get back to the Seireitei and start unraveling the mystery between him and Isane.

Just as he had built up enough to energy to use 'flashstep', he heard a loud crash from a corridor up ahead. There was a scream followed by sounds of scuffling; next, he heard Isane's melodic voice, as she conjured a kido spell.

" _ **Badou – San-ju-ichi – Shakkahou!"**_

The blast from the Isane's 'Red Fire Cannon' lit up the sewer passageway, pinpointing their location. In a flash, Hisagi teleported to the archway of a large underground chamber. Peering through the receding smoke from the cannon fire, the Shinigami watched in horror as Isane stood in the path of a large steel drum hurtling her way.

 **XxXxX**

Genryuusai Yamamoto, 1st division captain and head of the Gotei 13, sat in the Assembly Hall. In attendance were Captains Shunsui Kyouraku and Jushirou Ukitake; each sat quietly as Retsu Unohana reported the incident in the Rukongai district.

"The transmission was distorted," stated Unohana. "From the message, we were only able to decipher that team members were injured and the request for assistance. We have yet to know the reason for either."

"Hmm," Yamamoto murmured, stroking his beard as he thought deeply. "It's a tough call, Unohana-Taichou. You're flying blind, as the saying goes. How do you plan to proceed?"

"I've already sent a rescue team, led by Chuui Kotetsu and Yamada-nana-seki. Once there, she will contact me with Tentei Kuura. I shall determine how to proceed based on her report."

"Oi, oi!" Shunsui's rich baritone filled the room. "You sent your cute lieutenant on a mission to the Rukongai without a combatant. For shame, Unohana-Taichou, for shame," he chuckled, waving a finger.

The menacing look Unohana sent his way lasted less than a second before it was replaced by a serene smile. However, the message conveyed enough that Shunsei, unconsciously, took a step back.

"Please, Kyouraku-Taichou, if you would allow me to finish?" the woman's voice was soft, yet ominous.

"Yes… yes, of - of course," Shunsui stammered, ignoring the beads of sweat forming on his brow. "By all means, please continue."

With that smile still in place, Unohana bowed graciously to her fellow captain, before turning back to Commander Yamamoto. "As I was saying," she began. "… Kotetsu-san and her team are headed to the Rukongai with Chuui Hisagi as the acting combatant."

"Hisagi-san?" Ukitake spoke for the first time. "Why him?" he asked.

"He's a lieutenant," Unohana replied bluntly.

"There are eleven others to choose."

"He just happened to be available." Unohana avoided his eyes.

"Is that so…"

"Enough!" Yamamoto barked, interrupting, what appeared to be, a verbal sparring match between the two captains. The room went deathly silent; the commander's eyes flitted from Ukitake to Unohana. "Are you two bickering?" he asked.

"No, Shushou!" the two answered in unison.

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed to mere slits, as he observed two of his oldest captains. Both Unohana and Ukitake, as well as Shunsui, had been with him so long he looked upon them as his children.

"It's standard practice for combat divisions to give aid to the medical unit," Shunsui injected smoothly and turned to Ukitake. "Why is this an issue?" he asked of his long-time friend and fellow captain.

"Although Lt. Hisagi was recently released from medical care, it is my understanding he is still undergoing some form of therapy," Ukitake informed Shunsui and their commander. "It might be too soon for him to return to active duty."

"Physically, the lieutenant is good health," Unohana stated, as Yamamoto's eyes shifted to her. "His injuries are one hundred percent healed or else he would still be in the medical ward," she said, shooting Ukitake the same look she sent to Shunsei earlier.

"My fellow captain is right when he says that Hisagi-san is in therapy," Unohana continued, "However, that is regarding his mental status; to help him deal with the events surrounding former-captain, Kaname Tousen's, death."

"Ah… I see," Yamamoto grunted. "I should have known better." The captain commander's eyes smiled down on Unohana; it was his way of apologizing. "Now that we are aware Chuui Hisagi is fully healthy and capable, is his assistance now acceptable, Jushirou-san?"

"Hai, Shushou!" Ukitake responded. "I apologize, Unohana-Taichou, for doubting your judgment."

Apology issued and accepted; Yamamoto watched as the two bowed to each other. "Now that that's settled, I shall retire to my rooms for the remainder of the day. Keep me abreast of the situation." On that note, the commander stood and was immediately approached by Shunsui.

"Would you like me to assist you, Yama-jii?"

"Know your place, young'un, and I told you not to call me that!" The commander's Ryuujin Jakka flared in his smoldering gaze, as he shook off the arm Shunsui was offering. "I'm not old yet; it would be best that you do not forget that," Yamamoto snapped, as he turned to the stairwell behind the throne-of-a-chair.

"Sorry," Shunsui bowed, although he was anything but and not at all intimidated. "I was simply respectful and mindful of my elders, that's all." The Shinigami chuckled; his decorative robe billowed behind him as he followed his commander up the stairs.

Ukitake watched the two enter the stairwell and the panel close before turning his attention to Unohana. The woman was already headed toward the door, making her escape. In a few strides the 13th division captain moved to head her off; as she opened the door to leave, he reached overhead from behind and shut the door with a resounding snap. Neither moved, but Ukitake kept his hand there until Unohana, with a dramatic sigh, turned to face him.

"What is it now, Ukitake-Taichou?"

"Drop the title and the honorifics, Retsu," he said. "We're the only two here now."

Unohana looked around the empty chamber and then back up at Ukitake. "Do you still have an issue, Jushirou? I thought all had been resolved between us."

"Not quite yet," he said smoothly. "I just wanted to clarify something. You allowed Hisagi on a mission just a week after discharge, yet he has not had clearance from psychiatric therapy? For you, a _by-the-book_ type, that's unusual. What's the deal, Retsu?" he asked, leaning in closer. "Why did you send Hisagi?"

Stubborn blue eyes clashed with tenacious hazel; Unohana was as vague as Ukitake was persistent.

"I didn't send him," Unohana finally blurted out. "He volunteered."

"And… why would he do that?"

"How should I know?" the woman shrugged, nonchalantly. "Maybe he appreciated the care he was given while convalescing."

Ukitake stared down on Unohana as several seconds ticked by, assessing her answer and trying to read behind her façade. "Maybe," he said finally. Tearing his gaze away, he reached past her and located the handle, pulled the door open and shifted to the side, allowing room for Unohana to pass through.

As she swept by, Ukitake noticed her complacent manner. She had managed to win this battle, but it was not in Ukitake's nature to give up the war. If all his assumptions were right, Unohana would find herself against a worthy opponent.

"Unohana-Taichou!" Ukitake hailed as she reached the end of the hall. "By chance, were you privy to information I brought back from the Daireishokairou? You remember - back when I was researching Aizen's activities."

The woman stopped dead in her tracks; she paused and then turned to Ukitake. Her eyes gleamed deep cobalt in her anger. "You haven't changed a bit, Jushirou, still as suspicious as ever."

"You know me so well," he replied calmly. And he knew her as well.

With eyes shooting daggers, Unohana took a moment to compose herself before continuing down the corridor and disappearing around a corner.

Ukitake smirked; Unohana's public display of anger is what confirmed his suspicions. The woman never publicly lost her composure, under any circumstance, yet he sensed her annoyance at his probing questions. To Ukitake, that was a clear sign of guilt.

"What is she up to?" he asked himself, still staring at the empty corridor.

As he closed the door of the Assembly Hall, the 13th division captain wondered if Unohana had seen the documents from the Daireishokairou. However, before confronting his fellow captain, there was something else he needed to investigate first.

 **XxXxX**

From the moment Isane and her team exited the sewer tunnel and entered the grit chamber, something seemed amiss. The group maneuvered through the narrow tanks, following Hanataro's lead. The young medic stated the route was a shortcut, as well as cleaner than the upcoming tunnels. With each step, Isane had the feeling of being watched.

Suddenly, Hanataro stopped and turned to his vice-captain. "It's too quiet in here," he stated, looking anxious.

He was right, Isane realized. Usually, in the sewer system, the whir of operating machinery would echo through the tunnels. Here in the grit chamber, the sound was more pronounced, where pumps filtered solids, such as sand and gravel. However, none of the tanks seemed to be operating.

"Where is the power switch?" Isane asked, looking around the chamber.

"Over there!" Eiji called out, spotting a circuit panel on the wall, in the far corner. Since he was closer, Masaru starting moving in the direction.

Both Isane and Hanataro noticed movement in their peripheral vision. Their heads swerved slowly, as a shadow emerged from behind one of the giant generators and headed straight for Masaru.

"Wait!" Isane yelled, and that was when all hell broke loose.

The shadow appeared in front of and towered over Masaru. The boy froze, as he looked up to see a giant beast, covered in armor-like scales with a massive hole in its chest. The face was nearly emaciated, with beady black eyes and a long snout.

The other shinigami froze, their eyes glued to the strange beast that suddenly appeared, but it was focused solely on the boy in front. Ume's scream had a thawing effect and jolted everyone into action. Masaru, who was within inches of the beast, came to his senses, turned and ran, searching for cover between the grit tanks. Eiji grabbed Ume and pulled her behind a steel trough.

"An Adjuchas!" Isane gasped, as she pushed Hanataro behind her. "What is an Adjuchas doing beneath Soul Society?"

"A what?!" Hanataro squawked from behind.

"It's a Hollow… an advanced form." Isane said, backing up. "Listen, Hanataro, I'll distract him, while you get the others back out into the tunnel. Wait there until I…"

Before she could finish, the beast reared his head back and produced a hissing sound. Fast as lightening, its head jerked forward, and its tongue whipped out, wrapping around Masaru's ankle.

The boy grabbed hold of the rail at the bottom of the tank and held on tight. He kicked out with the opposite leg, repeatedly smashing his heel on the beast tongue, trying to free himself.

"Go!" Isane yelled at Hanataro. She pushed him toward Ume and Eiji and then started running toward the beast and Masaru. "Get them out of here!"

"Hai!" the boy nodded; he then dropped to his knees and slid under the railing; he dropped down to the next level and headed toward his teammates.

Climbing on top of the grit tank that Masaru was hiding under, Isane planted her feet firmly, raised her hands and chanted.

 _ **"Badou – San-ju-ichi – Shakkahou!"**_

The 'Red Cannon Fire' hit the beast square in the face. Momentarily stunned, its tongue immediately loosened its hold on Masaru and recoiled back into its mouth.

Taking advantage of the smokescreen, Isane crouched down and extended her hand to Masaru. The boy scrambled to his feet and hoisted himself up on the side of the tank, latching onto his vice-captain's hand. The woman yanked him so hard, Masaru landed face down on top of the tank next to her and moaned as pain shot up his shoulder.

"Move!" Isane shouted; she yanked the boy to his feet and pushed him in front. Sprinting across the tank, both looked back to see the beasts peer through the receding smoke, trying to locate them. Once they reached the railing, Isane noticed Masaru struggling. The boy was trying to climb with one hand with the other dangling limply at his side.

"Are you injured?" Isane asked anxiously.

At the boy's nod, she laced her fingers together and crouched down in front of him. "Leg-up! Come on; I'll lift you over," she ordered.

"But…"

"Hurry!" shouted Isane, cutting him off. The beasts had finally locked onto them and was heading their way. The vice-captain had just hefted her subordinate over the rails when a loud thump had her whipping around. Isane turned to see a large steel canister careening toward her.

It was too late to move, even using shunpo, she would not make it in time. Closing her eyes, she held her hands in front, as a shield and braced for impact.

A swoosh of air and Isane felt lifted. Another swoosh and she was floating; cradled in someone's arms. She felt the landing and then being lowered to the floor. Opening her eyes, Isane noticed the familiar 69 tattoo and looked up into a pair of piercing, angry gray eyes.

Hisagi-san!?" she gasped.

'Til next chapter...


	4. Swept Off Her Feet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach; it belongs totally to Tite Kubo. This is only a fanfic and just my preference and tribute to non-canon couples.

 **Authors Notes:** Ohisahiburi desu ne!

Oh my, it's been a year since the last updated, gomen nasai. I could give so many excuses and reasons, but none would be relevant; I just need to devote more time to writing. Trust me, I miss it more than anyone, so much that I have started reading and reviewing again.

Not much going on this chapter, but it will get better and more secrets will be revealed.

Many thanks to - darklover, Stresses (unusual name) bleachfanficfanatic & Tuvstarrs lost heart for your reviews. Shisoukengo, as always, your a special case; however, no one gives feedback like you. I hope you all stick around.

Without further adieu, please, read, review and hopefully enjoy.

 **Chapter 3**

The flames from the Isane's 'Red Cannon' kido spell had dispersed and the lingering smoke slowly dissipated, filling the chamber of the sewer engine room with a mild acidic odor. As the heat subsided and the crimson mist dissolved, it no longer served as a cloak for the Shinigami trapped inside.

Hisagi arrived at the scene to find Isane standing in the path of a hurtling 85-gallon steel drum. The Shinigami froze; fear, combined with an odd sense of deja vu and another emotion Hisagi had yet to give a name, roused him from a stupor and spurred him into action.

" _ **Shunpo!"**_

First flash step - Hisagi reached Isane's side a millisecond before the steel drum would have struck its intended mark. Grabbing her by the waist, he lifted her bridal style and whisked her away.

Second flash step - both were airborne, appearing high above the scaffolds, as Hisagi searched for a place to land safely and avoid more hurtling objects. Piercing gray eyes located a spot on the second tier.

Third flash - Hisagi touched down on the upper metal walkway above the grit tanks and lowered Isane to the grated surface.

"You hurt?" he asked brusquely, looking down into her flushed face and wide gray eyes. His heart was pumping wildly, and not just from exertion.

"Hisagi-san!"

Breathless from the teleportation and stunned by Hisagi's sudden appearance, Isane could only murmur, "Okay, I... I'm okay." She shook her head to clear the cobwebs.

 _"That was close,"_ thought Isane. Her heart was racing, but then so was Hisagi's. Cradled into his chest, she could feel the rapid, thudding pulse and she was sure it was the same for him. _"He's too close,"_ she moaned in her mind. Avoiding Hisagi's penetrating gaze, Isane pushed away, slid smoothly out of his embrace and made an awkward attempt to stand.

Sensing her chagrin, Hisagi stood and grabbed Isane's arm, hauling her to her feet. Next, he turned her in the direction of the stairs leading to the second landing where Hanataro and the others had retreated.

"Go on!" Hisagi commanded, nudging Isane toward the stairs leading to the medical team. "Make sure everyone's alright; I'll deal with this." He jerked his head toward the Adjucha.

"Oh… but…" Isane began but stopped as her eyes looked down on the beast below. The Adjucha stood still, its beady eyes glued to the individuals on the upper level. The creature seemed focused on Masaru; eerily watching the boy propped against the railing with Hanataro attending to his injured arm.

"It's caught the boy's scent," Hisagi observed and watched in disgust, as the beasts whip-like tongue slithered in and out of its snout; seemingly salivating.

"It has too much bulk to take stairs," Hisagi commented. "But I'm sure it's planning a way to get to them," he jerked his head in the direction of the medical team. "Seems it's got a thing for your injured medic," the Shinigami continued, his sharp eyes narrowed to slits, keeping a close watch on the Adjucha's movements.

"It's after Masaru?" Isane questioned, as she moved directly behind her rescuer and fellow vice-captain. "But - why?"

"Not sure," Hisagi shrugged and felt the point of Isane's chin, as it brushed his shoulder. The woman was an inch or two taller than him, but she had a bad habit of hunching her shoulders, trying to appear shorter than her six-foot frame.

"It made physical contact with the boy, right?"

Isane nodded. "It caught Masaru with its tongue and tried to drag him off…" she stopped, startled by a thought. "Wait! You don't think it was - it was trying to...?" The medic responded to the horrifying suspicion by gripping the back of Hisagi's kosode and, unconsciously, pressing into his back.

A shiver of awareness trickled down Hisagi's spine at her closeness, and it brought back memories of their last night at the medical barracks. At that time, the two were even closer than they were now and Isane had displayed that same nervousness, albeit for a different reason. Her heated skin exuded that familiar floral scent from that night.

" _Focus!"_ Hisagi mentally berated himself. Taking a deep breath, he forced images of that night from his mind and tried to concentrate on the situation at hand. Swallowing hard, the Shinigami inquired with a catch in his voice, "So… I assume this is not typical behavior for an Adjucha?"

"As far as I know, they only consume hollows," said Isane. "But...," she paused, trying to recall the Adjucha transformation process. "Captain Kurotsuchi kept a specimen in his lab," she continued, "And If my memory serves correct, the captain mentioned something about evolution and requiring other forms of nourishment."

"A diet of Shinigami?" Hisagi asked with a raised brow, turning just enough to capture Isane's image in his peripheral vision. "You're kidding, right?"

"It's just theory."

Turning back to look down on the Adjucha, Hisagi felt there was a more straightforward explanation. "Maybe it's in the reverse stage."

"That's possible," Isane breathed, impressed that Hisagi remembered the levels of menos. "Based on what I've read, if an Adjucha that doesn't consume any gillians over a certain period, the process of evolution reverses."

"Right," Hisagi agreed and then added, analyzing the creature. "It possesses no human vocals, less intelligence, and displays more animalistic urges. It probably thinks and acts on that same level."

"It's the hunter, and Masaru is its prey," Hisagi deduced. Turning once again, he looked at back at Isane. "The captured should remain captive."

Isane frowned and looked confused at the comment. Her fellow vice-captain's voice was a rough whisper; the timbre and undercurrents held a provocative ambiguousness. It was as if Hisagi agreed and could somehow relate to that cogitation and, Isane, overwhelmed with sensation, abruptly released her grip on his robes and stepped back.

"The Adjucha, I mean," Hisagi said finally, enjoying Isane's discomfort. "That's what it thinks. A bit primitive, huh?"

"More neanderthal-ish, I'd say," the medic quipped back.

" _Good,"_ Hisagi thought to himself, _"It's not just me; she feels something too."_

With a smug smile, the Shinigami turned, giving his full attention to the Adjucha and withdrew his Zanpakuto. He had kept the Adjucha in his line of sight, although very much aware of the woman behind him.

The Adjucha's tail had started to twitch; the fluffy appendage swished from side-to-side in agitation. There was no doubt; the beast was preparing to attack.

"Go!" Hisagi snapped over his shoulder at Isane. "You'll only be in the way."

Isane's eye widened at the blatant dismissal. She paused for a moment, staring at the back of his head before whirling around to take the stairs two at a time. Her long legs and stride unencumbered by her robes, as she hurried to join her team on the upper landing.

"Of all the nerve!" she spat. "Who's in charge here?" Isane continued mumbling to herself.

"As soon as this mission is over… as soon as we're back in the Seireitei..." So annoyed, Isane was unable to form complete sentences and inwardly fumed at Hisagi. "So full of himself," she muttered as she approached the group and kneeled next to Hanataro and Ume.

"Is everyone okay?" Isane asked, her eyes swept over each team member.

"We were more concerned about you," Eiji said. He stood in front of the group, shielding Ume and Hanataro. "You're lucky, Lt. Hisagi showed up."

He was right of course, and it was clear, the other teammates came to the same conclusion. The weight of the drum could have caused severe injuries.

Hanataro was attending to Masaru's injured arm. Ume, although visibly shaken, masked her fear by assisting in the care of their injured team member, while Eiji provided protection. Although an assigned medic, out of the three, he was the one with the most combat training.

Turning to an unconscious Masaru, Isane automatically reached out to check his vitals. The boy's pulse was steady, albeit a bit slow. "What's his condition?" she addressed Hanataro.

"Dislocated shoulder, but he's stable," Hanataro responded, as he calmly repacked his medical knapsack. "I've reconnected the humerus to the glenoid and placed his arm in a sling. That should hold him for now."

"Masaru passed out while we were resetting the joint," Ume reported. "That's probably a good thing since we couldn't administer a painkiller."

"We make the worst patients," Isane spoke on behalf of all medics. With a sigh, she looked over the team's handiwork. Satisfied with the results, she added, "Excellent work, you two."

Ume blushed at the praise. The girl stood and bowed to her superior, before moving to stand next to Eiji.

Isane turned to Hanataro, recalling her words to him regarding leadership as they set out on their mission.

" _As my second in command, Hanataro, the team becomes your responsibility. If I am otherwise occupied or engaged, the others will turn to you for guidance; don't let us down, okay?"_

"You did well, Yamada-nana-Seki!" Isane addressed the youth by his division title and gave him a brief pat on the back. Hanataro was the most advanced member of the Relief Team, as well as a promising medic with a bright future in the 4th Division. The boy had more than proved his worth in Hueco Mundo during the battle with Ichigo Kurosaki and the Espadas.

"Thank you," Hanataro responded modestly.

Determined to draw the attention away from himself, the boy turned to his superior. "Uh… Vice-captain?" he questioned and proceeded at Isane's nod. "I had no idea you were that strong." At her baffled look, Hanataro continued. "Oh, I've seen you lift and transport patients before, but you ripped Masaru's arm right of out its socket."

"Rush of adrenaline," Isane mumbled, as the reason for her surprising strength, which resulted in Masaru's state of incapacitation.

Hanataro smothered a laugh, knowing his vice-captain felt terrible about injuring a team member, but the 4th Division was going to have a field day with this one. Vice-captain Kotetsu would be the butt of many jokes in the upcoming weeks.

To ease Isane's guilt, Hanataro decided to deflect the conversation. "Vice-captain?"

"Yes," Isane replied, unnecessarily rechecking Masaru's vitals.

"Who's full of himself? Were you referring to Vice-captain Hisagi?"

No response.

Hanataro watched Isane for a moment before the sound of battle drew his attention. Now that Masaru was on the mend, the young medic took the opportunity to wander over to the railing, joining Umi and Eiji to watch the fight between Hisagi and the Adjucha.

"Whoa… he's super fast!" Eiji exclaimed in adolescent awe.

"Amazing!" Umi breathed regarding Hisagi's battle prowess.

And he was, Isane was forced to agree, as she stopped fiddling needlessly over Masaru and settled back on her heels to also watch Hisagi's battle.

No matter how annoyed she was with her fellow vice-captain at the moment, Isane could not deny his impressive skills as a fighter. With eyes drawn to Hisagi's lean, battle-honed body and nearly impossible maneuvers, Isane heaved a great sigh and remembered the past.

Since their days at the academy, Isane had secretly harbored feelings for Hisagi, but he had barely noticed her. After just one year at Shin'o, Isane was pulled and transferred to the 4th Division to train under Captain Unohana. She and Hisagi had met on a few occasions, but it was nothing memorable.

After their promotion to vice-captain status, the two spent more time around each other, but it was all for naught. Isane discovered that Hisagi was interested in Rangiku Matsumoto, a mutual friend, and fellow vice-captain. It was that reason that Isane had decided to bury her unrequited feelings.

After the fake Karakura town battle, Isane, along with Captains Byakuya and Zaraki, had returned from Hueco Mundo to find the medical barracks full of injured Shinigami.

Momo's injuries were so severe that she was transported to the research institute under Captain Kurotsuchi while Captain Unohana left Ikkaku Madarame and Hisagi's recovery to Isane. After a month of medical attention, rehabilitation and proximity with Shuhei Hisagi, Isane's suppressed feelings had started to resurface.

The night before Hisagi's discharge, Isane was performing rounds and heard a melody emanating from the far side of the medical barracks. Following the sound, she had stood in the shadows at the end of the engawa listening as Hisagi plucked the strings of the acoustic guitar he had found in the human world.

Privy to the private jamming session, Isane's untrained ear did not detect Hisagi's missed barre chords nor the fact that the D string needed tuning. To her, it was the most beautiful music ever played.

As she watched Hisagi battling the Adjucha, Isane remembered the feel of being in his arms. From that night at the medical barracks to him saving her just now, she realized it was going to be even harder this time around to subdue her feelings.

XxXxX

Brandishing his zanpakuto, Hisagi waited until Isane's retreating footsteps revealed she had reached the second landing and safety before launching himself at the Adjucha. Taking the direct approach, the Shinigami launched a frontal attack. He appeared directly in front of the beast and thrust his blade forward, aiming for the center of its chest.

Hisagi watched his sword slid into the folds of fur surrounding the Adjucha's body but gasped in surprise as, instead of sinking into flesh, the blade struck a hard substance.

"Dammit!" the Shinigami cursed and barely managed to avoid the beast tongue as it lashed out like a whip in retaliation.

"Body armor," Hisagi smirked, as he fell back and checked out the tip of his zanpakuto. Seeing there was no damage, the Shinigami took up a battle stance. "Okay… let's take a different approach."

XxXxX

Jushirou Ukitake, the captain of the 13th Division, passed through the barracks, heading to the Ugendou quarters. Entering his private health haven, the captain sat down and relaxed back against the floor cushions to stare up at the ceiling.

Unohana was hiding something, thought Ukitake, as his eyes narrowed on the beams overhead. However, she wasn't the only one. Now that the Aizen crisis was supposed over, he had started to analyze each member of the Gotei 13 secretly.

No one, including Captain-commander Yamamoto, had foreseen Aizen's schemes. And it only made sense that the higher-ups wondered about the possibility of future threats from within the Seireitei, and Shinigami who secretly harbored similar twisted ambitions. Undoubtedly, the likes of Aizen, Tousen, and Gin were not the only ones in Soul Society who posed a potential threat. Therefore, it was best to check the backgrounds and pre-life history of each Shinigami.

With a sigh, Ukitake sat up and his hazel gaze settled on the flat table in front of him. The square ceremonial piece originated from China; it was solid, made of oak and contained a hidden compartment underneath which concealed data on Shinigami currently under investigation and whom Ukitake had taken a particular interest.

Arranging the tray, teapot, and cups in a specific pattern, unlocked the secret compartment under the table, and Ukitake reached in and withdrew Shinigami profiles obtained from the Daireishokairou (The Great Spirit Library).

The library was a repository containing the history of Soul Society and information on every Shinigami past and present, which resided here. Ukitake flipped through the profiles, perusing through a compiled list of questionable suspects, which consisted of two Gotei 13 squad members, a handful of Shinigami and one member of the S.R.D.I unit of the 12th Division.

The new members of Central 46 (Aizen killed the previous members) had recruited Ukitake to conduct a surveillance throughout Soul Society. The reassembled group and Captain-Commander Yamamoto had urged Ukitake to pursue the surveyance with the highest discretion. The only other accomplices privileged to Intel was Soi-Fong, Marechiyo Ōmaeda, and the Patrol Corps. Even Ukitake's longtime friend and fellow captain, Shunsui, had no idea of this mission.

Reaching further into the hidden compartment, Ukitake removed two profile data sheets and looked down at the pictures located in the upper left-hand corner of the documents. Neither were part of the investigation, but what Ukitake uncovered regarding the two, could cause a ripple through the Seireitei.

"I hope it's just my imagination," Ukitake murmured to himself, took one last look at the two profiles before returning them to their hiding place.

 _"Unohana is one of the founders of Soul Society; she knows the rules better than anyone, "_ the 13th Division captain thought. _"She wouldn't..."_

"Taichou!"

The combined bellows of his lieutenants, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarou Kotsubaki shattered Ukitake's peace and solitude, as well as interrupting his train of thought. By the time the two reached the shoji entrance, he had replaced and secured the documents and lay back against the cushions, as if asleep.

The shoji doors were swung open with such force the hinges rattled.

"Captain Ukitake!" Kiyone yelled.

"Are you asleep, sir?!" Sentarou's voice boomed.

"If I was, I'm not now," Ukitake responded calmly with eyes still closed. Did these two have nothing better to do than competing for their captain's attention?

"Sorry, sir!" They both whispered loudly and Ukitake, with eyes still closed, heard them enter the room and drop to their knees.

"Can we help you with something, captain?" Kiyone asked. "Do you need anything?"

"Rest would be nice," Ukitake smiled. "Wake me in about three hours," the 13th Division captain informed his lieutenants. "I need to report to the Captain-commander later this evening."

"No prob!" Kiyone saluted and elbowed Sentarou in the ribs to take center stage."Three hours it is!"

"I got this, Ukitake-Taichou!" Sentarou gave the thumbs up with one hand while grabbing the back of Kiyone's keso with the other, dragging her toward the entrance. "Seventeen hundred hours; not a second later. Consider me your personal alarm!"

"Thank you," their captain sighed.

His subordinates continued to argue as they left the room. After their footsteps had faded away and the quiet returned, Joshirou Ukitake opened his eyes to stare up at the beams overhead. What were the motives for each person on the list that bore some grudge against Soul Society, he wondered and were these gripes legitimate?

As he closed his eyes once again, Ukitake decided to let it go for the moment. He would take this opportunity to rest before presenting his findings to the Captain -Commander and the 2nd Division. Yamamoto was reasonable, but Ukitake needed every ounce of energy to deal with Soi Fong's obstinance. She would most likely prefer to strike down every person on the list first and then interrogate the corpses.

XxXxX

Rebounding off every steel frame, beam and grounded piece of equipment, Hisagi propelled his body toward the Adjucha. He combined speed and momentum adding force behind his strikes, while at the same time avoiding the beast whiplash tongue and massive tail, as he searched for chinks in its armor.

Hisagi recalled the makeup of ancient samurai armor from the warring states era and based his attacks on that analysis. He had tried several vulnerable areas - the neck and throat, under the armpits, back of the knees, but not a single opening.

Landing on a ceiling beam, Hisagi stopped to take a breather and a moment to reassess. There was a weak spot; he just needed to find it.

 _"The areas most vulnerable areas are usually small and well hidden..."_

Former division captain, Kensei Muguruma's words echoed in Hisagi's head. Looking the beast over from his vantage point, the Shinigami took in the massive body and tail, but its head was the smallest part of its body.

"Bingo!" Hisagi eyes narrowed to slits, as he focused on the target. Pushing off the ceiling, Hisagi dove down and spiraled toward the floor. One arm was stretched out, used as a guide to pinpoint his mark, the other held the zanpakuto centered at his chest, preparing to thrust.

The beast tongue whipped out, but it was too late. Hisagi's attack was so fast, the blade of his sword was already penetrating the Adjucha's forehead straight through its tiny skull.

Hisagi whirled his body around, planted his feet on the beast shoulders and pushed back, extracting his blade and landed a few feet away. He watched as the Adjucha twitched; its tongue hung limp and suddenly slithered back inside of its mouth before the beast reared again and fell over dead.

Resheathing his sword, Hisagi turned to look up at the medical team on the upper level. "Everyone okay?" he yelled.

Eiji gave him a 'thumbs up' with a wide grin plastered to his face; Hanataro and Ume waved, but there was no sign of Isane.

Hisagi raised a hand, and a made a circular motion with his finger hand, notifying the others he would do a perimeter check before joining them. Hanataro responded with an 'OK' sign and turned away.

XxXxX

"Lieutenant Hisagi Hisagi defeated the Adjucha," Hanataro stated unnecessarily, as he kneeled next to his superior.

"I saw," Isane responded absently, searching through the boy's medical backpack.

"What are you looking for?"

"Willow root," his vice-captain said. "Masaru is coming around; he'll need something for pain."

"Inner pocket." Hanataro pointed and watched Isane withdraw the powdery substance wrapped in cheesecloth.

The two were silent, as Isane measured the dose of medicine and added it to a flask of water for Masaru to drink. In the background, Eiji droned on and on about Hisagi's fight to Ume preventing any other conversation.

"Are you upset?"

Hanataro's sudden question startled Isane, and she turned to him baffled.

"Upset?" she asked. "What makes you think that?"

"Well..." Hanataro began tentatively. "You've been acting a little weird. Is it Vice-captain Hisagi?"

"No!" Isane responded heatedly and a bit too quick.

"You know, it's not always necessary, but it is mandatory to have a combatant accompany the medical team on missions," Hanataro began. "According to the medical ethics code, a military type serves as a backup to the acting medical officer."

"I think I'm well aware the medical ethics code, thank you," Isane huffed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, technically, Vice-captain Hisagi can't seize command, unless something happens to you," the boy stated reasonably. "As he just saved you, your position is obviously not threatened."

"Now see here!" Isane snapped. "That's not what this is about!"

"What is it about then?"

Isane froze as Hisagi's rich baritone washed over her. She turned her head slowly, her doe-like eyes widening in response to his probing gaze.

"N-never mind," the woman stuttered, waving him away. "Thanks for coming to my rescue earlier." Isane fiddled with the medication flask. "I'll just finish this and..."

The flask suddenly snatched from her hand stopped her mid-sentence, and Isane gasped as she was hauled abruptly to her feet.

"Hanataro... heads up!" Hisagi tossed the flask to the boy, who caught it with both hands. "See to Masaru's meds, would you? I need a word with your superior."

"Uh... oh, sure," Hanataro responded, caught off guard.

Isane was speechless. She stumbled behind Hisagi, as he pulled her down the metal walkway. Reaching the end of the corridor, Hisagi flung open a utility room door and peered inside. Satisfied that all was clear, he stepped inside, pulling Isane behind him and swung her around.

"Lt. Kotetsu," Hisagi began and paused, waiting for her to stop fidgeting and face him directly.

With a sigh, Isane finally lifted her head and looked him in the eye. "Yes, Lt. Hisagi," she mimicked.

Isane watched his lips curved into a slight smile as if he found her response amusing. The sight sent warmth coursing through her body, but it annoyed at the same time.

"Do you think this is funny, Lieutenant?" snapped Isane haughtily.

"Ah... no, that's not it." Hisagi backpedaled, trying to straighten his face. He never noticed how clear and beautiful her eyes were and what he found amusing was her attempt at sarcasm. "It's just... we have a man down, we haven't made contact with the missing team. I'm wondering how we should proceed?"

Isane relaxed visibly, seeing Hisagi had resumed his stone-face and the topic of conversation focused on the mission. Stepping around him, she moved over to an open water tank and sat on the edge.

Hisagi turned, as she brushed past. He watched her sit, fold her arms, biting her lower lip as contemplated their situation. Although he wanted to make a suggestion, he decided to wait for her assessment.

"There's no reason we can't move forward," Isane stated, looking over at Hisagi. "It's already been several hours since the first distress transmission, and I won't feel comfortable turning back now."

"Masaru may be injured, but I can guarantee he will want to complete his mission. He's a chemistry major," Isane informed Hisagi. "Whatever happened in District 17, if there was an exposure to toxins or chemicals, we will need his expertise."

"The presence of Adjucha's will pose a problem, but that's why you're here." Isane continued. "However, we can't assume there's only one. So, based on that..." Isane pushed away from the tank and stood. "I think we should call for back-up. What do you think?"

Hisagi fought to suppress another smile. For her to want to continue, came as no surprise. However, her deductions were thorough, and it appeared she had considered many things before embarking on this mission. Isane's assessment was profound, and if he were forced to explain it, he would have to say she was more observant than strategic.

"Agreed," Hisagi said finally. He took so long answering that he noticed Isane had started fidgeting again. A trait which portrayed her lack of confidence. But - that also stroked Hisagi's male ego; after Isane's accurate summarization, she still felt the need to ask his opinion.

When compared to the other women Shinigami, Hisagi never imagined there were so many facets to this shy, seemingly quiet woman? The more time he spent with Isane, the more things Hisagi found to like.

"Good," Isane blushed. "I'll contact Captain Unohana."

"Tenteikura?" Hisagi inquired on the method of communication.

"Yes," Isane replied absently, busying herself with painting the tattoos to activate the spell.

"I'll notify the others," he said but stood in the doorway watching as she began the incantation.

 _ **"Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns, and belts. Footprints, distant thunder..."**_

Hisagi finally turned and exited the room. As he approached Hanataro, he heard the transmission connect and Isane passing information to her captain. Their location, the appearance of the Adjucha and her injured team member, was revealed to Unohana.

"Is everything okay between you two?" Hanataro asked meekly.

"We've called a truce... for now," Hisagi told the boy. However, he knew that wouldn't last once they returned to the Seireitei because Hisagi planned to pursue Isane with the fervor as a cheetah hunting a gazelle.

"I can't wait til this missions over," he muttered, and Hanataro drew back in alarm. So engrossed in his thoughts, Hisagi did not realize his words, the sinister smile and the eerie hand rubbing promoted the image of a scheming villain and the epitome of evil.

Til next time…


End file.
